


fourteen days

by spiritedwhere



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I really like this, M/M, No but really, cute and sweet like me ha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9535046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritedwhere/pseuds/spiritedwhere
Summary: a collection of vikturi fluff, each chapter a different occasion, published every day until st. val's day.





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> ok y'all, i thought it'd be good writing practice and fun to try this! my game plan is to upload a lil oneshot/drabble for the first 14 days of february, ending it on valentine's day! so yeah, this will be pure fluffy goodness, and then i'll go back to my regular fics!!! enjoy!

It's with Viktor that Yuuri feels the most comfortable.

He's seated next to him, arms wrapped around Yuuri's frame, and head rested on his shoulder. On the television, some Russian game show Yuuri doesn't try to understand plays. He doesn't feel the need to.

With Viktor, it's as if he's finally found all the answers worth looking for.

"It's getting late," Viktor tells him. He nuzzles closer to Yuuri, tightens his grip. Yuuri responds by adjusting his neck, allowing for more space for Viktor to have.

"We should go to bed," Yuuri responds. On the wall, as if by command, the clock chimes, confirming the late time.

"Yeah, we should."

Neither make any move to get up.

 _It's nice like this_ , Yuuri thinks to himself. He brings his right hand to find Viktor's, lays it onto his and feels the contact of their rings. He smiles, cheeks heating as he feels the memories of their engagement come back to blanket him. The intensity of the moment, the raw emotion both had laid out. He can't help but think of Viktor thinking the same thing. He finds it true when Viktor moves his fingers to play with Yuuri's ring, fondly tracing it.

Yuuri imagines nights always spent like this, embraced by love.

 _It's nice_ , Yuuri thinks.


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri has horrible fashion taste. Viktor, as always, makes sure knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 2 lit

Viktor can't help but smile.

He leans against the car, the heat radiating from the sun burning his backside. He ignores it as he waits.

"Yuuri, taking too long!" he yells out before he pushes his sunglasses upwards, enjoying the way the light catches the gold frame.

"Just a minute more," comes the muffled response. Viktor's smile grows at the sound of the voice. He hears the pattering of feet, along with the tickle coming from Makkachin's dog collar.

Yuuri finally appears, glasses glinting against the sunlight and beach hat hanging sideways. He's gorgeous, hair raven black and skin contrasting with the outfit he wears. His broad shoulders and toned arms, paired with Yuuri's delicate face, show off his features in a way that resembles his form on the ice.

Still, Viktor regrets leaving him alone with his clothing choice.

 _That hat is hideous_ , Viktor notes, examining the arrangement Yuuri has. Despite the nice blue shirt and shorts, the colors the hat bears bounces off uglily, and Viktor questions how Yuuri managed to have that in the house without him noticing.

"We need to pick up Yurio," Yuuri tells him. 

"You need to take off that hat," Viktor responds.

Yuuri brings a hand up to straighten his hat, cheeks heated as he makes to defend himself.

"It is not! I bought it with you!"

"And if I remember right, I said it looked horrible." Viktor tilts his head to the side, blinks. "I thought you put it back."

"No, you said it would look better with a different outfit," Yuuri says. "And I went back to get it."

 Viktor gets off the car, makes his way to Yuuri. He places a hand on the hat, traces the horrid stitchwork done on it. 

"I did, didn't I?"

His hand moves to touch the ribbon wrapped around the hat. Viktor sighs. It really is an ugly hat.

"It still doesn't look good."

When Yuuri opens his mouth to protest, moving his head away from Viktor's hand, Viktor finds an idea come to him. He grabs both of Yuuri's hands, shines a mega watt smile at him.

"Ah! Yuuri, let's go and find you a different hat! Perhaps a new outfit?"

"We can't! We still have to get Yurio-"

"He can wait! He of all people knows the importance of clothing!"

"Viktor!"

"Let's see what we can find from my closet!"

" _Viktor_!"

Through it all, as they bicker and pull out various options, and Makkachin barks and pouts, and Yuuri frantically texts out apologies to Yurio (which he does not take lightly), Viktor can't help but smile.

Yuuri finds it hard to fight one off himself, Viktor notes.


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makkachin likes a lot of things, the new human being one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so cute can we have an ep in s2 where it's just a makka themed ep

Makkachin likes a lot of things. 

Food, water, long naps, the chewy shoes his owner has. He likes comfy places to sleep on and warm blankets. He's not fond of being scolded, or squirrels, and avoids the sticky food for a while, especially those his owner carries when he gets bread.

He's particularly fond of the new human, though. 

He gives him plenty of treats and hugs him a lot, and is a very nice sleeping partner when it's cold out. Makkachin doesn't know what he says a lot of the time, and is less squishy than when they first met, but he doesn't mind for that much.

He makes his owner laugh, and that makes up for it all.

Makkachin remembers his owner before. Always quiet, squishy in the bad way, like something in him was thrown and never fetched. He's always been kind, and played with him whenever he could, and is the best owner a dog can have, but still, was missing something. 

When the new human came, owner became filled up. 

He smiled a lot, and never stopped bouncing everywhere. Makkachin thinks he's bursting with what he was filled up with, and can see it leaking everywhere, making everyone happy, especially the new human. 

Makkachin isn't sure what it is, but he thinks it's the word owner and new human always say to each other.

"Love."

Makkachin likes that word a lot.


	4. four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's Valentine's Day present for Viktor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact i wrote this while avoiding my ap world history teacher because i didn't want to look at her during hw review

The blindfold is really starting to get to him. 

"Yuuri, tell me where we are going," Viktor tells him, arms spread forward and reaching outwards blindly.

"Wait." The whisper sends chills down Viktor's spine, makes him calm down and heat up all in one. 

"Of course, Yuuri," Viktor tells him, wishing to please him as best as he can. Still, he wants an answer. He's amped, and who can blame him? It's his first Valentine's Day spent with his Yuuri, and he wants to know what's in store, learn of all the ways Yuuri can still surprise and awe him.

"Is it anywhere exciting?" Viktor asks him, mind run wild the longer he thinks.

"You'll see."

When Viktor feels the familiar scent of chlorine reach his nose, and the scrape of the tile against his shoes, he can't stop the small whoop that comes out of his mouth. 

"Oh! A night swim? Yuuri, you need to be more creative with your Valentine surprises!" Viktor tries to be scolding as he speaks to Yuuri, but it's clear he's more than happy. He's ready to be alone with Yuuri, in the dark, starry night and private swimming area. 

"Don't take off the blindfold just yet!" Yuuri rushes to say, putting a hand over the blindfold as the secure it. 

"I'm going to let go. Don't take it off until I say so."

"As you wish, _Mr. Katsuki_ ," he responds. He hears Yuuri move away, feels the vibrations of feet as he patters away. There's the sound of something being pushed around, and the _flick-flick-woosh_ of lighter.

Viktor can't help but bounce on the balls of his feet in anticipation.

"Yuuri, are you-"

"Not yet! One more second!"

"...Yuuri, is it time to-"

"Wait a little longer, Viktor!"

"Okay, I'll wait a-"

"Done! Take it off!"

Viktor chuckles as he runs his hands upward. He finds the bow and undoes it quickly, ripping it off. He lets his eyes adjust to the lighting and views the swimming pool before him to be cover in a blanket of bubble. Surrounding it, creating an almost circle of light, are candles, newly formed wax dripping off to trail down the sticks. 

"Oh Yuuri..." Viktor whispers, eyes alight. He focuses his attention to rest only on the steps that lead down into the pool's water. Resting on the top is a swimsuit bearing Yuuri, where he awaits Viktor with glasses tucked into his hair and a single, blue rose resting in his right hand. When he moves his hand, the candlelight causes a glint to rise from his ring. 

"Happy Valentine's Day," a blushing fiancé tells him. He holds out the rose, tilts his head and gives Viktor a smile. "Care for a swim?" 

In the end, Yuuri claims that Viktor meant it when he pushed him into the pool. Viktor admits he may have used too much force when running towards him, but doesn't apologize, claiming Yuuri's messy and wet hair is a sight to behold.

Neither complains when Viktor comes into the water. 


	5. five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor's lingering "goodbye" causes Phichit to hound Yuuri. Yuuri, as always, wants nothing more than to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everyone knows you gotta do a "you have a hickey oh my god wyd ;))" fic at least some point in their life also i need more phichit and yuuri bonding in my life

"Oh my god!"

Phichit's voice is loud enough to attract the attention of multiple passerby, but he doesn't attempt to silent it whatsoever. "Yuuri, what did you let him do?"

A finger is risen, almost accusingly towards Yuuri's neck. When Yuuri looks him in the face, he sees widened eyes and perfect eyeliner gazing at him.

Yuuri shrugs off his bag, lets it rest on the floor. A hand comes up to tighten his hoodie, hiding his neck, and the reddened ears he sports. He doesn't make for a hug, sure that Phichit has other matters far more important to attend to, concerning the marking left on his neck.

The airport is crowded and busy, but the way Phichit grabs onto Yuuri and his bags and ushers them out and about to a nearby café makes it seem as if he knows the place like the back of his hand.

Knowing Phichit, he probably does.

"So _Yuuri_ ," Phichit starts, his tone suggestive. They're seated in a booth near the back of the place, but the noisy atmosphere does nothing to calm Yuuri's nerves. "Have something you want to tell me?"

"It's just a hickey. Not like you have had one before," Yuuri says, feigning a nonchalant air.

"Not just any-!" The glare Yuuri sends him urges Phichit to quiet down before continuing, which he wisely follows.

"Hickey," he continues in a softer voice. " _You-know-who_ gave that to you." 

"Wow, I didn't think of Voldemort to be up for the branding type," Yuuri tells him. He's embarrassed, sure, but he's also in the presence of his best friend, and it's pleasing to know he can make a joke with no judgement.

"He has a name, you know. And, it was to say goodbye," Yuuri continues. The brief thought of _who_ exactly gave him the marking, however, is enough to cast his cheeks in a scarlet tint. He presses a hand to one of them, and traces the table with another. 

"Please, I do," Phichit responds, voice dry. Or, as dryly as someone as bright and cheerful as Phichit can attempt. "I'd think I would know the name of the guy you've idolized since you were, like what, twelve? And even more so, know the name of the 'greatest, living legend' and, oh how could I forget, 'totally hot hunk', Viktor Nikiforov? Maybe, it would need some more help to memorize, perhaps the added fact my old time roommate is getting married to him soon enough, be enough to help me recall-"

"Phichit! Don't tease!" Yuuri exclaims. The blush on his cheek is so present Yuuri is sure it'd work well as a nightlight. "It's doesn't suit you."

Phichit laughs and apologizes, telling some long winded explanation of how friends are allowed to tease, and best friends are given even more right so. He brings both hands upwards to rest of his chin, blinking mascared eyelashes to Yuuri. 

"How are you going to hide it?" he asks. "He did a good job at ' _saying goodbye_ ' before you came to visit."

"Hide it? From who? All I'm going to do during this trip is spend time with you!" 

"Ah, you've forgotten something." Phichit brightens, his eyes radiating something even more pure. "I don't live alone any more."

"Oh! Leo and Guang-Hong!"

"Yes; my loves." Phichit taps his feet onto the ground in happiness. "We all share my apartment."

"Ah, I'm sure they won't be much of a bother when I show them my hickey. They know how to keep a secret."

"Not when we've got selfies to take together, and places to visit, and friend filters to try together!" Phichit tells him. His hands find his phone, unlock and find Snapchat. "C'mon Yuuri! I didn't press it onto you earlier, but we have to try the dog one together at least!"

When Phichit turns his entire body round, back leaning onto the table and phone craned upwards, Yuuri doesn't hesitate before enveloping his neck even more so. He gazes at the camera, fear stricking him as he realizes the impact of a simple rumor spreading about.

"Phichit, I can't! I need to have this covered!"

"That you do!"

"You know I can't!"

"I do!"

"Aren't you going to help?"

"I'll cover it up with an emoji! Now Yuuri, look up! Smile!"

Eventually, Phichit hands Yuuri some spare foundation, but the shade difference, although covering up the object of affection, does little to slow the skating fanbase from drawing rumors and pointing fingers.

By noon, everyone knows of Viktor's everlasting lovebite.

Yuuri swears up and down to never let Viktor lay a hand on him again.

Of course, the fond look on his face whenever he glances upon it says he's clearly bluffing.


	6. six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor's gift to Yuuri takes some planning. Way more planning than he had originally forseen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok but don't tell me his bald ass wouldn't go over the top trying to find a good person.

Perhaps the violin quartet _is_ a bit too much, Viktor reasons.

"Sorry, this just isn't what i'm looking for," he says, apologizing to the group of musicians that stand before him. As they nod and pick up their cases, making their way towards their home, Viktor sighs and crosses them off of his list. 

"Who's next?" he asks, pressing deeply as the pen inks over the words.

He didn't expect looking for a gift to become this hard. With Valentine's Day so close, Viktor had hoped to be already decided with Yuuri's gift, but all failed to live up to his standard. 

He needed something worthy of Yuuri. Unsurprisingly, it's become a struggle to find an object that lived up to that. 

Viktor continued to read the various ideas on the list. From cookies to rubies to swans, all had been cast away. Aside from a few other suggestions, he's all out of ideas. He looks around the room dejectedly, eying vying for any source of inspiration. The various photos of him and Yuuri are charming, he notes, but nothing actively screams out "Yuuri!" to him.

 _Ah, how hopeless can I get_ , he thinks. _Nothing on the walls will be any different from anything written down._

As his eyes examine a photo taken in Hatsetu, he finds his stomach growl at the view of the meal in the image. Yuuri's mother never yields in her hospitality and cuisine, overflowing with love and meals that half convinced Viktor to stay there forever. 

He knows what Yuuri would really like in a heartbeat, perhaps more than anything. A homemade pork cutlet bowl. It had been months since the two had visited, with what training takin from up a good portion of their days and countless interviews following the majority of those. And with the sudden time crunch, Viktor knows it'd be hard to find tickets to allow the pair to go, if they could even manage Yakov to let them leave for the trip. 

He sighs again, brings both hands to his face. If only Viktor could find a way to bring Yuuri a little piece of home to him. 

When his phone chimes, alerting him of a tagged photo, he gives a shout, "Eureka!" practically coming off in waves. Viktor unlocks his phone, hurriedly going through his contact list. If he was right, it'd be early evening over there, and Viktor hoped she'd still be up. 

"Hello? Viktor?"

"Hello, Hiroko! I don't want to be a bother, but could you mind sharing something with me? It's for Yuuri!"

"Of course. I'd do anything to help out."

Come Valentine's Day, when Viktor wakes Yuuri up with a steaming bowl of Katsudon, he doesn't plan for the surprised shout to arise from his sleeping beauty. He also doesn't plan for the way his hands shoot upward, nor for the way the bowl's contents burst towards the ceiling before coming down to splatter onto the couple below them.

Thanfully, Viktor _does_ plan to have a spare bowl for Yuuri to enjoy.


	7. seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor loves Yuuri merch more than Yuuri. Almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't tell me viktor isn't the cringest biggest fan of yuuri and yuuri is hella done with it all

"You love that thing more than me."

Yuuri stands at the doorway with both hands propped on his hips. A scowl is fixed in his face and glasses are pushed so upwards every blink causes his eyelashes to brush amongst the lens.

Viktor looks up at him. a blanket draped around his shoulders.

A blanket with an image of Yuuri plastered on it, to be more specific.

"This?" Viktor asks. He gets up, raises both hands to clasp the corners of the blanket, creating a cape.

"Yes, that." Yuuri gestures towards it, ring gleaming against the light as it moves. "You never leave anywhere without it, slept with it all week- Viktor, I caught you watching last year's free skate with it!"

"He needs to know where he came from," Viktor says. 

"He needs to go into a closet," Yuuri says. "It's weird to see that, weird to see _me_ like that."

"Like the posters in our closet aren't weird for me?" Viktor arches an eyebrow. 

He's lying of course. He's fond of how much Yuuri looked up to and admired him for all those years.

Yuuri blushes. "Those are different; I was a fan of you! I practically... I practically idolized you during that time. You aren't that!"

"Of course I am! I'm your biggest fan!" Viktor exclaims.

"We're engaged."

"What kind of better way to name myself as your number one fan than by marrying you?" 

Yuuri claps a hand to his forehead. "Ah yes, what's better than having my husband also be the leader of my own fan club."

"Please," Viktor scoffs, his face pressed against the soft material of the blanket. "Minami and Phichit would slaughter me if I tried to go that far."

"Even more of a pleasant thing to hear." 

"Come on. You have to admit, the t-shirts they made for us were pretty cool."

"I'm not admitting to anything."

"Ah yes. Like you're not going to admit to these pictures of you with a certain pillow," Viktor says. He pulls out his phone, fools around before showing Yuuri his past self, sleeping and draped over a Viktor themed dakimakura.

Yuuri nearly lunges over to reach for the phone, which Viktor raises above his head, long slender hands leaving Yuuri with little to no chance of grabbing it.

"Where did you find that? I've gotten rid of that, _that thing_ , years ago!"

"Your sister is quite the helper at handing over old images of you. I'm surprised you haven't already seen this image on me! I was sure I changed my homescreen to it last night!"

"Oh my _gosh_ , Viktor, delete it!"

With more begging, Viktor does, but when Yuuri opens up a package two days later that contains a framed picture of the image, he curses himself for not checking for any spare copies of it. 

Viktor hangs it up to hang above the television in their living room. Yuuri considers draping a piece of cloth in front of it when Viktor isn't around. 


	8. eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor likes to take notice of all the small things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the feeling when you didn't plan to get this far and now you're in actual fear you've jinxed yourself by saying this

Viktor has always contained a bad memory. Always losing things, forgetting where he had written out his next program. He was used to it, but nevertheless denied it once confronted on it.

He wasn't able to forget a thing about Yuuri, though. He knew the basics, such as favorite song and television show, but he also knew the small quirks that made up his love.

Yuuri liked to eat leaning forward, but waited until all around him begun to eat before doing so himself, settling into the comfortable presence created by those at ease.

When bored, he'd watch hair tutorials and attempt to do them on his ever growing hair, sighing in impatience when they didn't turn out as expected.

He preferred to do many of the household chores, telling Viktor it was a nice reminder of his home. Viktor merely had to close his eyes and the image of Yuuri pulling his hair back with a hairtie would almost always pop into picture, hands in gloves and a broom leaning against the wall next to him.

His favorite movies were old studio films, and he always happy cried at the end of  _Ponyo,_  something Viktor originally poked fun at _because it was such a Yuuri thing to do, and please don't be mad at me, I didn't mean it in a teasing way._

There was always a day every once in a while where he'd rather shut himself in and be alone than have others nearby, and Viktor learned to accept those as a part of how Yuuri coped with certain things. He, also, learned to prepare cups of tea for them to share once Yuuri emerges out of their room, and to have a selection of films for him to choose from. 

There were some things he observed, such as the way his messy hair looked in the morning, odd ends sticking out and eyes blurred. His broad shoulders always were prominent in the shirts he slept in, and the blankets would be captured in his strong embraced as he brought them closer to him. How he tended to lie in bed for hours afterward, basking in the soft sunlight seeping in through the windows, not rising until Viktor sweep him away to the rink. 

Yuuri tended to leave his phone uncharged late at night, still unlocked and resting on the nightstand, where it'd be half drained from a night spent scrolling through some feed. Viktor can recall almost better than the back of his hand how Yuuri looks at him once he's ready to turn in for the night. The eyes always seem to tell the most, Viktor's taken to note when he looks back at him. 

They always shine with love whenever they stare at the other.

He can also recall the way Yuuri's nose crinkles when he's disgusted at something, or pouting towards an offhand comment that's offended him. The way he tends to push his glasses upwards before continuing in a conversation doesn't go unnoticed either. 

Viktor had long since memorized the way Yuuri's voice raises as he scolds, or the way it softens when he gets emotional, his glass heart warming and remolding itself into a new shape.

He also can't forget the kisses he's received, all so different and unique yet so _Yuuri_. They all leave their own traces on Viktor, and he wears each change with pride.

Viktor has always been the one to forget about things. 

But, with Yuuri, he finds it almost impossible to.


	9. nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri goes to Yuuko for advice on his upcoming marriage. She happily complies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok someone tweeted yesterday on how yuuri would def hit up yuuko for marriage advice and she'd totally be the best friend at telling him all he needed to know and it made me so emotional i had to write today's fic on it because bonding is nice

Yuuri hits call on his phone, brings both legs upwards to rest alongside him on the couch. He listens as the rings chime in, tapping a finger as he waits.

_One... two... three..._

"Yuuri!" The voice, familiar as is sweet, speaks his name. Yuuri smiles, leans back.

"Yuuko," he says. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Of course! Go ahead- Axel! Get back into your room! Now! I will take not only your phone, but your sisters' if you keep eavesdropping!" Yuuko scolds her daughters. As Yuuri listens, he can hear the uprise coming from the two others, as Axel starts on some spout on how the skating world _needs_ this _highly exclusive_ intel. 

He misses the chaos that follows the Nishigori family, how Yuuko and Takeshi struggled to hold back their daughters from exploding into a frenzy of skating excitement. Half the time, Yuuri reckoned, they'd give up and join into the fun. 

Eventually, Yuuko managed to maintain her kids, and turns back to the conversation at hand. "Sorry Yuuri," she says. "I have to make sure they're never around when I call you, otherwise half of the internet would know by dinnertime what we've talked about."

"It's fine. It's a kind of personal thing to bring up." Yuuri looks down at his ring finger on his right hand, turns it this way and that to catch the shine.

"What's it on about?" Yuuko can barely hide anticipation in her voice, very much like her kids.

"Well, I'm getting married soon, and I was wondering..." He trails off, unaware on how to properly word his statement.

"What?"

"How do you... get used to being married?"

"Is that all?"

"Well, if I asked my mother, she'd pull me aside with my dad and go on a long story about how they met. And Takeshi would tease me for about ten ages, and I'm not really acquainted with a lot of people who are already married, and the date keeps getting closer and closer, so I-"

Yuuri keeps rambling on, trying to sway away from his question. 

"Yuuri, calm down!" Yuuko tells him. "It's not a big deal."

"It isn't?"

"No," she breathes out a happy gust of air. "In fact, it's normal to be like that."

"So, everybody gets like that."

"Oh well, it's different for everyone, I suppose," she ponders aloud. "Every couple has different personalities and ways to cope with stuff, and it's always a little weird and scary at first, but also fun. _Lots of fun_."

Yuuri crinkles his nose, moves the phone away from his ear as her tone moves toward suggestiveness. "Please, spare me the details of your version of _fun_."

Yuuko laughs, a tinkling chime that rings as clearly as the bells of the church downtown. 

"Okay, okay," she makes out, her laughter clouding the sentence. "But Yuuri, don't worry too much. I'm sure Viktor feels just the same as you."

"You think so?" Yuuri asks. The said person was currently resting in bed, after a long night spent reviewing old years programs. He imagined Viktor with his cool blue eyes, blinking blurrily as he would rise up, arms pushing his body forward to bask into the warm sunlight the room held. He was all poise and grace, but also a giant nerd, yet Yuuri still couldn't imagine him anywhere near anxious towards their upcoming wedding day.

"Of course. And if you ask me," her voice dropping to a teasing whisper, "I think he's more freaked than you."

"What? Why would he?"

"Because if he messes with the wrong Katsuki, he's well aware of the consequences from the rest of us."

"Yuuko!"

"I'm joking, joking!" she exclaims, mending her mistake. "I'll hold off on my kids at least. Your sister and Minako, however," she corrects, "will definitely rip him to shreds."

"Rip who into shreds?" 

Yuuri jumps as he turns his head, finding a sleepy Viktor perched near his side, close enough to hear the conversation yet not close enough to brush skin with Yuuri's.

"I feel as if that's my cue to leave," Yuuko says. Her voice turns sincere, clear to feel through the phone. "Take care, Yuuri."

"You too, Yuuko," he responds. "Tell them all I said hi."

"I'm sure they'll all give their love. See you- Loop! What did I tell your sister? That goes for you too! If you all don't hand me your phone and delete-"

The phone call ends. Yuuri gazed at Viktor, leans forward to kiss him on his cheek.

"We're going to be such a good married couple."


	10. ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Viktor go on a picnic. Or, attempt to, anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you believe death is always an option and i've had "write about them going on a picnic" suggested maybe three times on the same day so i decided to knock it out in an incredibly short way

The basket is heavier than Yuuri remembers. He lugs it up the hill, Viktor already far ahead of him.

"You know," Yuuri starts,"you could help out."

"I am! I'm holding the blanket!" Viktor calls out to him. 

"The blanket isn't the same as a basket filled to the brim with foods."

"But it's an important asset," Viktor argues. "Without it, how can we set up?"

Yuuri huffs in response. Next to him, Makkachin bounds towards the basket, sniffing the contents as he follows the couple. 

When Viktor reaches the top, he unfolds and throws the blanket upwards, watching as it floats down to the ground and rests messily onto the grassy area. As he begins to straighten it, Yuuri finally reaches the top of the hill. He's a heaving mess, practically ready to toss the basket onto the floor without a second thought. Viktor makes his way to him and grabs it.

"Oh wow, you're right. The food does way more than I thought," Viktor comments.

"Next time, you're holding the basket."

"But I'd rather stare at you do it!"

"And I'd rather have my only day off from training not spent lugging some heavy object up a hill."

As they sit down on the blanket, Yuuri spreads his legs and cranes his neck back. He feels the sunlight, closes his eyes, and for a brief moment can hear the ringing of bicycles that usually were around in Hasetsu.

It's pleasant.

Viktor opens the basket, makes to grab the plates and set up the meal.

"Oh no."

"What's wrong?"

"Yuuri, did you check the basket on the way here?"

"How could I? You stuffed it to the brim with so much food it was all I had to carry it here," Yuuri remarks. 

"This is the wrong basket."

" _What_?" 

"It's where I put some spare weights."

"Why in a picnic basket, of all things?"

"It was the only thing big enough to carry these all in! I was going to bring these to our next training session to amp up our workouts!"

Yuuri looks through the basket himself, feels his heart drop as he spots only countless weights. 

"So I was carrying _this_ for the past twenty minutes? Where's the food?"

"Still in the car, I suppose. We'll have to go back and get it."

"You're carrying it this time," Yuuri tells him. "No excuses."

"Then that means you'll have to carry this basket," Viktor taps the top of the basket, "back to the car."

"Oh gosh. Please, anything from that." 

"You said no excuses."

"But _Viktor_!" 

With persuading and an offer to clean the dishes for the week, Yuuri manages to have Viktor take the literal weight off of his shoulders, and hands off the blanket to be carried by Makkachin.

More like worn, he observes, as Makkachin winds up draping it around his torso as he runs against the wind. 

Nevertheless, he had to admit that Viktor was right in the perks of watching his fiancé carry something in front of him, use forth his muscles while complaining all the same.

Yuuri finds it oddly endearing to see.


	11. eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisses. Lots and lots of kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit i'm really close to getting to the 14th?? that's hella weird?? it's gone by so fast?? what to heck??

_There's too much to kiss._

There are his lips, for one. Already redden, bottom lip sore from being bitten. They're tinted with lust, coated in seductiveness and glossened with only word one Yuuri can think of- eros.

Yuuri looks up at Viktor, gazes at his face. He presses his lips once more to Viktor's, then moves away to peak his chin, strong and firm against his lips.

A bit more, and he's onto his neck. 

Yuuri grins against Viktor's skin, senses the tension at Viktor responds to his touch. Arms come round to bring Yuuri closer to his body, make him spread his legs further open.

 _So much to kiss_ , Yuuri thinks. He allows his teeth to nip onto Viktor, then rises his upper body quickly, pressing a kiss to Viktor's cheek. The silver-haired skater gives a small sound of surprise at the change of direction Yuuri's given, but it's not a bad sound, Yuuri notes.

"You're cute," Yuuri whispers. He's nose to nose with the older man now, each whisper sent directly towards his mouth.

"So are you," Viktor tells him, voice to the same volume. Viktor closes the small distance and lets their lips meet, only parting, reluctantly, as he inhales the fresh air.

Yuuri brings his head upwards, kisses Viktor's nose. He rests his lips onto the bridge, bringing both hands to clutch his face. 

"You're adorable," he says.

"And you aren't?"

Yuuri's lips find Viktor's forehead. He presses his lips there the longest, moving one hand to play with the hair, running a hand through the strands.

"You have a big forehead," Yuuri tells him, voice cracking into a laugh towards the end of the statement. Viktor pushes Yuuri away, slaps a hand over the mentioned forehead.

"Is that all you wanted to say?" Viktor asks him, embarrassment coloring his lips cherry.

 "I'm joking! I promise I didn't mean it," Yuuri starts. "Not all the way, of course."

He earns a pillow thrown towards him, catches it right before it slams into his face. 

"You should be kinder to your fiancé, instead of teasing them and poking fun!" Viktor pouts, hand still on his forehead, only rubbing it, as if by magic it'll shrink.

"I promise Vitya, I'm sorry. I'll do whatever you want to make it up."

"Anything?"

"...Anything," Yuuri confirms, hesitant.

"I want you...to...Ah! Do the laundry for the rest of the week!"

"But I do the laundry every week...?"

"Yes, but that's willingly. Now, you'll have to do it out of guilt for me!"

Yuuri smiles at him. "Of course, whatever you say."

He springs his body over to lay onto Viktor, the still angered man, stiff and unresponsive to his lover.

 _There's so many times I'm going to have to kiss him_ , Yuuri thinks, _before he'll forgive me._

He's somewhere in the double digits when Viktor finally grabs onto him, places a soft and passionate kiss onto his lips. Yuuri allows him to, before parting and continuing his route downwards. 

 _There's so many places to kiss_ , Yuuri finds himself noting. 

He finds them all. 


	12. twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Viktor are practically attached to the hip, and Yurio is overly annoyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i realized i don't have yurio at all?? like at all in this?? that's gotta be going against some rules when writing vikturi??

"Oh my God, you two are making me sick."

Yurio is perched on a seat, jacket bundled up and finger pointed at the two. He's wearing a sneer on his face, eyes around on their path upwards to stare at the ceiling.

Yuuri looks up from his phone, earbud falling from his ear. On the screen is a recording of a routine he skated earlier that day. 

"We are?" Viktor asks, his eyebrows arched. He's smiling nevertheless, always pleased in the mention of Yuuri and his relationship. He raises a hand to hold onto his own earbud, the video is paused by Yuuri.

"Of course! Can't you two go a minute without clinging to the other?" 

"I don't see where you're getting all this from," Yuuri says. "We're just sitting here and looking over my practice."

"Yuuri," Yurio starts, voice dry, "I'm not sure if you noticed, but you're literally sitting on Viktor."

Yuuri looks down, at the way he's seated on Viktor's knee, Viktor holding him there with one hand while one of Yuuri's own is propping him there. Viktor squeezes him closer as a response, happily humming.

"We needed to be able to see the video," Yuuri voices.

"Couldn't you have sat next to him instead?" Yurio asks.

"The earphones aren't that long enough for that," Viktor tells him. "We had to find a way."

"And this was your only option?"

"No," Yuuri truthfully admits. "But it is the best one."

"Sure is," Viktor lets out, moving his head to touch Yuuri's.

"You two are disgusting," Yurio practically spits. "When I'm in a relationship-" he starts off dramatically " _I'm_ making sure I don't wind up like you two."

"Ah, is there a certain someone on your mind?"

"What?"

"Are they a skater too?" 

"No, I meant it hypothetically, you-"

"We should all go out sometime! A light lunch, maybe dinner if you're particularly fond of them," Viktor muses. 

"Maybe a movie," Yuuri suggest. He leans more into Viktor as they start to name off places. 

"You two are impossible," Yurio mutters. "He wouldn't even want to head out with you two either." 

" _What_?"


	13. thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri invite Chris to stay over at their house, find out just how observant he can be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy early birthday to my favorite, always coming on the ice, Christophe Giacometti! ngl, you were my fav from the start <3

Viktor regrets inviting the bleach blond to his apartment.

"You seemed to have _quite_ the night with Yuuri," Chris comments, trailing his fingers onto the table. 

"Every couple can be like that," Viktor tells him. He glances at the velvet robe Chris bears, assumes it's the only thing he has on, besides the matching purple socks. It's so Chris, down to the embroidered _CG_ on his robe's chest pocket. 

"Ah, but you two were especially loud. You should be considerate of your guest," Chris says. 

At that, Viktor scoffs at his friend. "Oh please. When I visited you last year, you gave me a new way to explain 'rocking the bed'."

Chris doesn't even blush, unfazed as much as someone would be when told they have a stray eyelash rested on their cheek.

“Ah, Viktor,” he starts. “At least I tried to stay quiet during your stay. Sadly, I'm not one for gags.”

“A true shame,” Viktor tells him in response.

“Have you ever tried to see if it'd be like that?” Chris curiously asks. “Based on my observations, Yuuri seems like quite the-“

“The what?” Yuuri asks, interrupting Chris from continuing. He's only dressed in boxers and a baggy shirt, Viktor guesses as one of his own. His hair is messy, scattered all over his head, and when he raises a hand to push it backwards, he exposes a fresh row of love bites painting his neck.

“Oh my,” Chris says. He seems to be taking mental notes more than anything. “Seems like Yuuri is one to keep going. Must be from all that stamina.”

“Good morning,” Viktor tells Yuuri, going over to peak him gently. He hopes Yuuri is still dazed by the early morning to not take in Chris’ words. He examines Yuuri, observes the way he holds himself. “Are you feeling fine? Nothing hurts?”

Yuuri brushes him off. “No, nothing hurts. Not in a bad way,” he tells Viktor. He smiles upwards at Viktor.

“My, my,” Chris says. “A guy can only dream for something that strong.”

“Hmm?” Yuuri asks. His eyes briefly flicked to Chris, before the turn to go back to Viktor.

“Love.” Chris says the word, and it sounds like it's been ages since he even managed to mouth it out. “Just a smidgen of that could make someone's day.”

Viktor feels his face flame up, Yuuri’s matching him. “Are we really that obvious?”

“You got engaged in front of a church when the bells struck midnight,” Chris tells the two. “Can't get any more in love than that.”

“Yeah,” Yuuri says. He reaches over and grabs Viktor’s hand. “Can't get any more in love than that.”


	14. fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All is quiet. All is soft. All is love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i literally changed what today's fic was gonna be last minute and went with it because my friend em had me shook with domestic love.

The room is paused in time. The light streams in, the blankets curl around the couple. A phone chimes, the floor board creaks as a dog bounds across it.

It's a work of art, encasing all into the frame, sketching out the scene and breathing life into it, that draws out into a something so real and intimate, those watching need to turn away.

Viktor is the centerpiece for the artwork, Yuuri decides.

He's wrapped in his embrace, soft and strong arms keeping him warm and relaxed. Their legs are wrapped around, so close together it's hard to tell who's belong to who. Neither quite minds much for that. It's safe and secure.

On the desk, a laptop is seated, hooked up to speakers and playing some song, lyrics bouncing about, touching the walls and passing through the pair.

Yuuri turns his head to look at Viktor, finds him looking down, eyes trained on him. With eyes still watching, Viktor’s fingers are on his hair, brushing it backwards and smoothing it down.

"Your hair is always so soft,” he tells Yuuri. Yuuri can't stop the blush that forms on his face, nor the way he immediately feels his heart swell up.

He assumes it's partially true fact it's _Viktor Nikiforov_ , the other part due to how it's all _him_ , with him.

Both combat and stir up his feelings in a giant bowl, creating something so sweet, he has to express it, somehow, anyway, _anyhow_.

Yuuri brings a hand towards to clutch Viktor’s, twirling the ends. "So is yours. And it's prettier, too.”

Viktor smiles at him, his heart shaped grin shining widely. “I think _you_ have the best hair,” Viktor begins. “It's almost as dark as the night sky.”

“And yours,” Yuuri says. He feels the distant urge to one up Viktor as best as he can.. “Vitya, it's almost as beautiful as the moonlight, maybe more.”

“You have the sweetest laugh.”

Bodies turn so as to be pressed chest to chest with another.

“Your grin makes my heart flutter.”

Hands come to clutch, are brought to lips and kissed.

“The way you scrunch up your nose always makes me smile.”

The hands begin to be rubbed by both parties, thumbs colliding and skin on skin contact both intimate and exposed.

“Your hands are so delicate and soft.”

Foreheads are brought together.

“Your ears look adorable.”

Noses brush against the other. Breaths begin to meld together.

“You have pretty freckles.”

A face leans in more, steals a quick kiss.

“I think you look best when you're with me.”

“I think you complete me.”

This time, both faces come together. Hands part, find new paths to place themselves.

“You do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so we did it! i actually wrote everyday for a consecutive 14 days??? i won't say this if you asked me about it, but it was really stressful at times and a lot of work to keep it all original, but i'm super blessed to have so many supportive friends who were with me every step and making me remember to continue on!

**Author's Note:**

> @inuyashas_ on twitter


End file.
